


Out of the Ordinary

by Bryonia_Alba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryonia_Alba/pseuds/Bryonia_Alba
Summary: Neville’s been accused of being staid and boring. Ginny’s been accused of working too much. A few drinks at the Leaky Cauldron could change all that.





	Out of the Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for smutty_claus 2012.

Neville walked into the Leaky Cauldron after a long day of getting his hands dirty, transplanting seedlings and digging holes in the earth. It was all part of his duties as professor of Herbology at Hogwarts, when he wasn’t teaching students to do the same. It was a job he loved, even if it kept him away from home more than he liked. He surveyed the common room, thinking it hadn’t changed much since Hannah’s death, when he’d sold the pub to Seamus Finnigan. He hadn’t been back since Hannah’s funeral nor in the years following. The fact that he only felt a faint twinge of grief now was a bit of a relief. He’d had time to get over losing his first wife, but he’d thought coming here might have been more traumatic.

Perhaps this hadn’t been such a bad idea, after all.

It wasn't that Neville was against moving on, or new adventures, or even beginning new traditions and histories. It was that he had fallen into routine, and he liked having an ordinary and predictable life. His student days had contained enough danger and misadventure for several lifetimes. Still, changing things up every now and then might be just the thing to drag him from the...well, ordinariness he’d fallen into in the years since the end of the war, marriage and widowhood, and everything else. Maybe he should just have a look about and see if anything happened.Right, then. Stepping deeper into the pub, Neville found a good seat at the bar and ordered a pint of ale instead of his usual butterbeer. Baby steps, and all that.

Someone hopped onto the barstool next to his. Neville turned, smiling slightly when he recognised Ginny Potter – no, Ginny Weasley now. She and Harry had divorced shortly before Hannah’s death.

“Hey there, stranger,” Ginny said, a bright grin lighting up her face. “Long time, no see. Can I buy a hero of the war another drink?”

"Hi, Ginny," Neville replied. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen her smile like she was now. He grinned back, truly happy to see her. Ginny’s obvious pleasure at seeing him was infectious. "I’m no war hero," he scoffed, taking a sip of his drink whilst trying to think of something to say. "You can buy my next drink, but only if I can return the favour. So, um, what have you been up to? Lately, that is."

"I can never turn down a handsome bloke buying me a drink." Ginny tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear, her smile warm. "History says you’re a war hero, and who am I to argue with _Hogwarts: A History_ , much less my darling sister-in-law? Not I, that’s for certain. Anyway, I’m not doing much. I’m still scouting talent for the Holyhead Harpies and seeing a very nice man who works in academia. You?”

Neville smiled, unable to hide his blush when Ginny described him as handsome. “Well, um, funny that you’re seeing a professor type, since I’m involved with a lovely girl who used to play Quidditch professionally. And- uh, I’m trying to get out of the proverbial rut. I’ve been told I’ve become boring."

“Is that so? I’ve been told just the opposite. I spend too much time working.” Ginny’s smile turned wry. “So...your lady thinks you’re dull?”

“When she’s home,” Neville admitted. “Her schedule keeps her busy, too. Maybe that’s why she’s away so much, because she knows exactly what to expect when she’s home. Maybe I really am as boring as she says.”

“Fair enough. Maybe I do work a little too much.” Ginny sipped at her martini. “What is it about alcohol and honesty?”

“I’ve heard alcohol can make people become a lot less, um, boring,” Neville said. He took another drink as well, chuckling. 

Ginny giggled. “Something like that. Lots of becoming and coming of other kinds when you add alcohol to the mix.” She clinked her glass against Neville’s, her coppery eyebrows lifting.

"Yeah," Neville snickered. He swallowed more ale after clinking Ginny's glass, meeting her eyes over the rim of his glass, wondering if she was still just being friendly, or if she was flirting with him. He’d always had difficulty telling the difference between the two. "It's really good to see you, Ginny," he said instead, resting his hand on the bar near hers.

"You, too," Ginny replied, sounding sincere. She glanced down, noting where he'd placed his hand, and covered his hand with hers, rubbing her thumb against his skin. “Sometimes I feel as though I never get to really see the people I care about.” Downing her martini, she offered another smile. “So, are you ready for that drink I’m going to buy for you yet?”

Ginny's thumb rubbing his hand felt quite nice. Weasleys, to his knowledge, had never been anything less than direct. It was a quality Neville wished he had in greater abundance, and he valued it in others. "Sure. I'll have another pint." Neville flipped his hand over, running his fingers along Ginny's palm. "And I'll get the next – was that a martini?" He hoped there would be a next.

Ginny shivered slightly as Neville’s fingers brushed her palm. “Yes, a martini. You have very nice hands, did you know that?”

“They’re just hands.” Neville found himself blushing again, especially since they were practically holding hands now, and Ginny was quite pretty. He’d always considered her pretty, but it had been awhile since he’d really thought how attractive she was. He took a breath and threaded his fingers with Ginny’s, palms facing. His thumb drew a circle against her skin. Ginny would let him know if he was being too... _forward_.

“They’re very nice hands, nonetheless.” Ginny gave his fingers a squeeze. “And relax. I only bite when asked.” Turning her head, she planted a light kiss on Neville’s cheek.

Neville's face went hot at Ginny's kiss, and even more so from her words. Still, it was fairly obvious Ginny had no objections to Neville's clumsy attempt at flirting.

Neville leaned in and returned Ginny's kiss, pressing a soft peck to the corner of her mouth. “I don’t mind biting, sometimes,” he whispered, and promptly spoiled the desired effect by knocking their clasped hands into his glass, spilling the last drops of his drink. He drew back, appalled. “Oh no, I’m so sorry. I didn’t get any on you, did I?”

“Only a bit on my hand.” Ginny’s tone was quiet, reassuring, as she held her fingers out for Neville’s inspection. “See? Nothing permanent. I won’t melt, I promise. Besides, I agree about the biting.”  
Neville took Ginny's hand and brought it closer. He was glad she was still flirting with him, despite his clumsiness. Merlin, would he never outgrow it? It was mortifying. “No damage that I can see. And, um, I’ve heard licking can be quite nice as well," he murmured, trying to keep his voice steady. He put action to words, tentatively licking the drops of spilled ale from the back of Ginny's hand. Her skin was soft and smooth, and tasted like malted barley and Ginny, absolutely delectable.

Ginny’s eyes widened as Neville’s tongue touched her hand before she asked in a not-so-innocent tone, “I think you’re right. Did you spill any on yourself?”

Neville blinked in surprise, smiling when he understood just how this game was to be played. “Actually, yes, I think I might have done.” He indicated the inside of his wrist. “Um, here.”

Ginny’s answering grin was positively wicked as she bent her head, tracing the fragile skin on the inside of Neville’s wrist with her tongue. Her eyes closed as her lips sealed over a vein. Neville felt his pulse quicken beneath her mouth, his breath catching in his throat. Ginny gave his wrist one last, flickering lick, peering up at him through her lashes. “Mmm, I think that’s all of it.”

Neville swallowed and nodded his agreement. “Yeah, it’s gone,” he said shakily. “But – but I think you might have a bit more, just here...” He pointed to a spot just under Ginny’s ear. “A bit of a splash...” He leaned in, licking at the entirely fictional droplet.

She didn’t pull away. Instead, Ginny let out a soft moan, shifting in her seat until their legs touched. “Do you want to get out of here?” she asked, her voice breathy as Neville’s lips continued caressing the sensitive spot he’d discovered. “You know, to find out if there are any other spills that need to be, ah, taken care of.”

“Definitely.” Neville caught Ginny’s earlobe between his teeth. “I mean, I think that’s a brilliant idea.”

“I’m glad you think it’s brilliant,” Ginny said. “I think it’s brilliant, too.”

Neville paid for their drinks, even though Ginny had stood that particular round. Taking her offered arm in his, they left the pub and followed Ginny’s directions, Apparating to her house.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny lived in a stone cottage surrounded by beautifully maintained flower gardens. She blushed when Neville complimented the grounds. “Sometimes all you need to do is not forget to water. It seems to work well enough for the plants I have.”

Neville laughed, followed her inside and climbed behind her up the stairs to her slightly messy bedroom, if one didn’t count the brassiere hanging from one bedpost. Neville didn’t mind the slight clutter; since he figured his chances of another bra joining its companion soon were rather good. Once they were inside, Ginny shut the bedroom door behind her, leaning against it. "All right, so where else did I get splashed?" she asked with a smile, taking up their conversation right where they'd left it.

Neville barely looked at the cosy room, he was so focused on Ginny. He could hardly believe she'd just invited him home like this. Surely he hadn't misunderstood, had he? He’d been told, more than once, that he was sexy, and attractive, and other things in a similar vein, but Neville had never really believed it. He was average, and despite the physical labours associated with herbology, he’d never entirely rid himself completely of his childhood chubbiness, as evidenced by his small, stubbornly lingering potbelly.

Ginny didn’t seem to mind, though, and Neville wasn’t about to question it now.“I – I think I saw a drop...here?” Neville touched a spot just below the hollow of her throat, where her blouse fell open, top button already undone. When Ginny didn’t object, Neville bent to lick the spot, pressing a soft kiss there. He tried to undo the next button, but his fingers felt even thicker and more clumsy than usual. It took several tries before he got the button to do his bidding.

Ginny laughed, not unkindly, and tipped Neville’s chin up with her forefinger until their eyes met.

“Let me help with that.” She unbuttoned her blouse quickly before Neville could say anything. Leaning in, she kissed him, letting him know she wasn’t at all bothered by his button handicap, coaxing his tongue into her mouth. She made a small, contented noise, threading her hand through Neville’s hair, drawing him closer.

Neville followed suit, slipping a hand behind her head, cradling the back of her neck. The other hand crept upward to cup one small, firm breast. His thumb brushed her nipple through the lacy fabric of her bra.

“Sorry about that,” he mumbled between kisses, lips moving along the elegant line of Ginny’s jaw until he relocated the sensitive spot below her her. Biting down gently on the soft skin there, he murmured, “I’ve always been a bit clumsy.”

Ginny gasped, her hand tightening in Neville’s hair. “I think you’re doing pretty well,” she reassured him. Winding her other hand between them, she undid the buttons on Neville’s shirt, letting her hands roam over his chest once the fabric parted, tracing random patterns over his skin. Neville’s eyes fluttered shut as he sucked at her earlobe, drawing back slightly when the stubble on his chin caused her to jump.

“Sorry,” he said again.

“Stop saying that,” she admonished. Her hand wandered to the front of his trousers.

Neville groaned as her fingers found his cock. Shrugging his shirt completely off, he wrapped Ginny in his arms, pressing skin to skin and remembering the first time he had been this close to her, long ago at the Yule Ball. He’d stepped on her toes and been a horrid first date, but hopefully there would be no dancing tonight, at least not of the waltzing variety.

Ginny’s breasts were firm yet soft against Neville’s chest. He wanted to touch them, wanted to kiss them and suck each nipple into his mouth, but first he had to get rid of her bra. He’d always had problems with those ridiculous hooks, and he’d already had more than his share of clumsiness this evening. Rather than wrestle with the hooks, Neville simply slipped his hands beneath the band, pushing the cups up and off. Bending his head, he took one nipple between his lips.

“Creative. Nice,” Ginny said approvingly, reaching behind her back and flicking open the clasp with an enviable lack of effort. She lifted her arms, sliding the straps off without disturbing Neville’s mouth on her breast. He flicked his tongue against the tip, and she moaned, dropping the discarded bra unceremoniously onto the floor before she used both hands to tug Neville’s trousers open, slipping one inside to rub at his cock.

“Bed’s that way,” Ginny breathed, moaning when Neville increased the suction on her nipple. “Or you could just fuck me against the door.”

Neville gasped, thrusting against her hand on his cock. Choices, choices...He slid his hands downward, cupping her arse and giving a squeeze. “Or we – we could, um, go at it against the door and _then_ in the bedroom.” His fingers found the front of her denims, tugging them open through sheer force of will. Shoving them down, he dipped a hand into her knickers, feeling around until he found slick, wet flesh.

It was Ginny’s turn to gasp. “Oh, God, that feels good.”

Pulling his hand free, Neville licked the moisture from his fingers, humming his pleasure. He heard Ginny whimper. “Like that?”

“Mmm hmm.” Kicking off her shoes, Ginny pulled her jeans from the tangle around her ankles before pressing her body flush against his, kissing him deeply as her nipples rubbed against his chest. “Nice,” she murmured into his mouth. Neville couldn’t help but agree, especially when she pulled back and crouched long enough to yank his trousers down. Straightening, she nudged the fabric with her toes. 

“Off, if you please,” she demanded sweetly.

Neville obliged, toeing off his shoes and stepping out of his trousers. Mercifully, he didn’t trip or stumble. Kneeling, he pressed his lips to Ginny’s abdomen, kissing a path down her stomach. Snagging her knickers with his fingers, he tugged them down, kissing her hips and the top of her mound just above the triangular thatch of coppery hair between her legs. He stood again, palms against her thighs.

“Wall now, bed later,” he announced, deciding. Shedding his underpants took less than a moment, and finally both of them were naked.

Ginny reached up, grabbing the coat hook on the door as Neville caught her buttocks and lifted. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she settled her weight against the door, winding her arms securely about Neville’s neck, grinding her hips against his cock.

“Fuck,” Neville groaned, widening his stance. The coat hook above Ginny’s head was conveniently the proper height; and he held on with both hands as he thrust up and in, pushing Ginny back against the door. Their combined weight slammed loudly against the painted wood. Neville’s toes curled, muscles straining.

“Nice?” Ginny asked breathlessly.

“Nice,” he agreed softly, suckling at the soft skin at her throat. Part of him wished he could run his hands over her body, but he figured there would be time for that later. Right now, the way their bodies pressed together, so tight, with such limited movement, was actually pretty fucking hot, even if his knees felt on the verge of giving out and his arms strained to hold what his legs couldn’t bear. It wasn’t as if he was still twenty, after all. Widening his stance again, Neville thrust hard, trying to find the ideal angle, the perfect rhythm, murmuring Ginny’s name all the while against her sweat-sticky skin.

He figured he’d succeeded when she sighed, hips rocking as she rose up and down and then up again, muscles clutching. “Ohhhh,” she sighed. “You feel really, really good.”

“You do, too,” Neville gasped. His knees wobbled as he tried to continue thrusting up and in. He wasn’t going to last much longer standing in this position, not without embarrassing himself and causing potential injury. If he could only make Ginny come, her lovely freckled face flushing pink with pleasure, if he could get her to come, he could collapse and fuck her into the floor. Or the nearby mattress. Those two thoughts were enough to give him a second wind of sorts.

Ginny’s heels dug into his back as she adjusted her position, pulling some of her weight off Neville’s body. Throwing her arms above her head, she covered Neville’s hand, still clutching the coat hook, with her own. Her back arched as she rubbed her body against the thatch of hair just above Neville’s cock. She rocked back and forth, squeezing around him as he moved inside her.

“Fuck!” she exhaled. “Keep moving, Nev, just like that. So good, Neville, so good. You feel so good inside me.”

“Yeah, so hot, slick, wet...” Neville grunted, punctuating each word with another thrust. “Want you to come, Ginny. Come for me.”

Ginny’s muscles clenched around him in a deliciously hot squeeze. Neville thrust again, sealing his mouth over the sensitive spot below her earlobe and nibbling. Her head fell back as she let out a long moan, eyes squinching tightly shut, her breath coming in sharp, short pants.

Neville thrust again and Ginny came with a wail, her face flushed, colour spreading down her neck and across her breasts as she shook and shuddered. Neville groaned as she spasmed around his cock, chanting his name.

Hoisting her from the door, Neville managed to lower her to the floor. Drawing almost free from her body, he thrust back in, once, twice, three times, and came hard, his entire body shaking as he spilled into her.

Rolling to one side, Neville curled into Ginny’s warmth, one arm thrown across her stomach. “You’re so beautiful,” he mumbled against her sweat-streaked skin. His hand moved up, thumbing a nipple, feeling it harden beneath his caress before stroking her smooth skin to cradle a hipbone in his palm.

His mouth followed the course his hand had taken, kissing his way down the exact same route. When he reached her mound, he placed a gentle kiss at the very top, slipping two fingers between her folds. Ginny’s legs parted and he settled between them, lips brushing high up along her inner thigh. Ginny gasped softly as he moved higher.

“Oooh, yes...” she hissed as Neville’s tongue peeked out to tease at her clit. “That’s brilliant.”

“Thank you,” Neville murmured. His palms smoothed over Ginny’s legs, gently nudging them further apart. His tongue flickered over her, exulting when she gasped again. “I try my best.”

Leaning in further, he did his utmost to prove it.

Ginny moaned as his tongue ventured further between her folds, latching onto her most erogenous spot. Her fingers threaded into his hair, tightening as his lips and tongue moved over her. His hands parted her further as she pressed harder against him, wordlessly obeying the equally wordless demand for more. Ginny tasted fantastic, tangy and earthy and intimate; and he took his fill, feeling her thighs tense and knowing it wouldn’t be long before she came again.

“You are...so good at that,” Ginny whispered, her voice trembling. “Don’t stop...”

Neville could only make a muffled noise in reply, too busy circling his tongue over and around her clit to give a proper answer. He licked at her centre again and again, firmer now, with purpose, redoubling his efforts to give her what she wanted.

“Oh God, so close...” Ginny whimpered. The next few swipes of Neville’s tongue pushed her over the edge, and she cried out as her body convulsed, spasms rolling through her body. Neville sealed his lips around her, extending her orgasm until Ginny lay in a sated, pliable heap on the floor, legs splayed wide and her hand still twisted in Neville’s hair.

“Fuck...that was _amazing_ ,” Ginny gasped, not having caught her breath yet.

Neville merely smiled, drawing back and licking his lips. “So much for boring?”

“Oh, definitely not boring,” Ginny assured him. “Or routine, for that matter. We definitely need to do this again sometime.” Tugging gently at his hair, she coaxed Neville from between her legs until they lay side by side, facing each other. “I do love you, Neville. I’m sorry if I made you think you were a stick-in-the-mud, because you most certainly are not.”

“I’m sorry, too. I know your job is just as important to you as mine is to me. I should never have suggested otherwise,” Neville said. “Although, picking you up at the pub was fun. I think you’re right, and we should do this again sometime.”

Ginny smiled, snuggling against him. “Professor and naughty student in detention? You could give me a spanking and then kiss it all better.” Her hand reached between them, her smile widening as she found his cock, growing hard once again. “I think you like that idea.”

“So long as the next time isn’t up against the wall,” Neville said ruefully. “These old bones aren’t up to that particular task any more.” He stifled a groan as Ginny continued stroking him to full hardness. Seizing her wrist, he pulled her onto her feet before scooping her into his arms. “Let’s go ahead and finish what you’ve started...this time in a proper bed!”

Ginny laughed gaily, and Neville grinned. Sometimes an average, ordinary bed really was best.


End file.
